To serve a lover
by nightmare443
Summary: (G1) Jazz is the young son of 2 nobles in the city Polyhex, a city that still allows slavery. Jazz's fathers feel it's time jazz started to make his own choices but also want someone there to keep him on track and buy him a slave. (on a side note both Jazz and Prowl might be a little ooc)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **To serve a lover

**Pairing: **Jazz/Prowl (G1)

**Warnings:** slavery, harsh punishment, slash

**Summary: **Jazz is the young son of 2 nobles in the city Polyhex, a city that still allows slavery. Jazzes fathers feel it's time jazz started to make his own choices but also want someone there to keep him on track and buy him a slave. (on a side note both Jazz and Prowl might be a little ooc)

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers it belongs to Hasbro.**

Jazz the first and only creation to the noble house of Polyhex sat in his private room after a long and boring day of studying.

Jazz didn't get out much and didn't have many friends, not that he didn't want to it was only because of the city he lived in. it wasn't safe for him to wonder the streets of Polyhex with or without friends. The reason for this was because there was a very visible line between the higher and the lower class of the city.

This meant that it was unsafe for a noble to walk around the city without guards and Jazz didn't want that. He preferred to stay at home. Staying in his room or on the grounds of his house where the slaves could look after him.

Polyhex and Kaon where the last two cities on Cybertron to allow slavery as they didn't like to have to pay the slaves to work for them so the slaves never became servants like they has in so many other cities.

Jazz and Jazzes family hated to use the word slave but due to the laws they had no other choice to call them that. However they did everything they could to make sure those who worked under them had energon, a berth, and shelter. Even went as far as giving them credits under the table away from the laws of Polyhex.

Though they sadly still had to buy slaves when they needed a new hand. This upset Jazz why couldn't they just scrap the slave law. He had been with his father to the slave pits once and felt nothing but pain at the suffering of others.

Jazzes sire Rhythm had gone to the slave pits today after saying they needed an extra pair of hands around the house.

"Lord Jazz your father requests that you go and see him in his study" the young mech said after bowing.

Jazz was so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't heard the slave come in. Jazz nodded, a silent thank you which sent the slave on his way.

Jazz made the short walk to his father's study and knocked on the door wondering what he could need him for.

"Come in" jazz heard his sire say though the door.

"You wanted to see me father" jazz said looking at his Rhythm.

"Ah yes Jazz, I did" Rhythm smiled at his son.

He led jazz to sit on some of the comfortable arm chairs in the corner of his study.

"you are now of age to start taking your life in your life into your own hands without mine or your creators help, however we feel the you might like a companion" Rhythm said taking his sons hands in his own, stroking his thumbs over the back of Jazzes hands.

"I know you hate the use of slaves and wish it would end, the reason I didn't take you to the slave pits today is because I wanted to personally choose you a companion, assistant and friend not a slave, one to help you keep track of things." Rhythm softly told his son keeping a hold on his hands.

"however the one I got originally came from the black slave market and has been treated badly, he his scared of just about everything, I want you to help him recover, show him what a real master is like, compassionate, friendly and never one to deal harsh punishments for silly accidents" Rhythm told his son sadly.

Jazz didn't know how to feel on the one hand he was glad his father had gotten the poor thing off the markets before he was handed to another owner who was cruel to him, but on the other hand he was nervous about seeing the slave worried about how badly damaged he was both on the outside and the inside. The one thing Jazz knew is that it was going to be a hard and long road to recovery for the mech, but jazz was willing to try.

"I will try my hardest to help him father, but how bad is he?" Jazz asked gently squeezing his fathers' hand.

"He's bad Jazz, every time I raise my hand to pat his shoulder he thinks I'm going to hit him, you have some work on your hands but I know that you can do it" Rhythm said squeezing his hands gently in return.

"Shall we go see him? He's in the room back here, his name is Prowl but he's not used to hearing it sadly so he might not answer very quickly" Rhythm said pulling his son up as he stood and led him to the back room.

At first Jazz couldn't see the mech because his father was standing in the way, but when his father finally moved out of the way jazz was caught between, horror and sympathy. Prowl was shaking, only very slightly but Jazz could see it. His colour was faded and scratches and dents littered his body. Prowl obviously hadn't originally come from Polyhex. But jazz wasn't really sure about the frame builds of other cities so he took a guess and Prowl was from Praxus.

Jazz saw that Prowl hadn't moved since they walked into the room, so Jazz slowly walked forward and knelt in front of prowl and almost let out a sigh of relief when Prowl looked at him. Jazz rested his hands on Prowls knees and felt the muscle cables flinch and tense.

"I'm Jazz, I am not your owner or your master, I want to be your friend" Jazz said trying to sooth the mech before him worries.

Jazz heard his father leave to let the two have some time to themselves. Jazz ran his thumbs over prowls knees letting the mech take his words in. he knew that all this must be hard to take in, from going to constant abuse to none at all.

Jazz felt rather than saw Prowls muscle cables relax, but he continued to sooth Prowl or at least try to.

"I apologise for ignoring you master, this is a lot to take in and I'm trying to cope" Prowl said shifting a little in his seat.

Jazz had to keep himself from smiling when he finally got to hear Prowls voice, he was soft spoken and it felt good to know that Prowl wasn't too scared to talk to him, however there was one thing he would have to change.

"Please Prowl call me Jazz or if you must call me by a title call me lord, though I would prefer it if you could call me Jazz" he said looking at Prowl right in the optics.

"I will try my lord" Prowl said nodding his head.

Jazz still kept himself low, still giving Prowl time to get used to him. He felt Prowl shift again.

"Would you like to see where you will be staying" Jazz asked slowly standing up and extending his hand to prowl.

It took a moment before Prowl took his hand, Jazz helped Prowl stand slowly flashing him a smile as he did. A smile all be it small was also shown on Prowls lips.

Leading Prowl though the halls of his home made Jazz feel somewhat odd, he couldn't explain it. He'd only known Prowl for a bit and he was starting to get attached already, he couldn't understand why. The need to protect him was strong as was the need to keep him far away from those who would seek to steal him from Jazz.

Jazz had always felt the need to protect those who worked for him and his fathers but never to this extent. Jazz felt personally responsible for Prowl. He wanted Prowl to feel like he had a home, to feel like he was safe behind these walls.

"You'll be staying with me in my room, but will however have a room of your own. So you can decorate it however you want, so if you want something just ask me and I'll see if I can get it for you, if you like to read I have many data pads with stories or you could go to the library of the house and have a look what's there, hum thinking about that I should give you a tour of the house tomorrow" Jazz said turning around and walking backwards to look at Prowl.

To say Prowl looked surprised was an understatement, Jazz guessed that being given his own room was a massive shock to the mech as not many slaves got rooms or even berths of their own.

Once at Jazzes' part of the house he decided it might be best to let prowl get some rest he looked like he needed it.

"Here's your room" Jazz said leading him into a reasonable sized room.

"That door there leads to my room so if you need me for anything and I mean anything you come to me ok?" Jazz said pointing at one of the doors to his left.

"Thank you my lord, umm I hope this is not out of place to ask but I am rather tired and would like to recharge" Prowl said looking up sheepishly at his new lord hoping he hadn't stepped over some unknown boundary.

Jazz smiled softly at Prowl "I could see you needed to rest so that's why we're here already, you get some recharge and I'll come get you in the morning for the tour" he said softly patting Prowl on the shoulder.

Jazz made a move to leave "my lord do you think it would be ok if we left the door between my room and your room open, it's just I don't like being too closed in" Prowl said looking sadly at Jazz

"That's perfectly fine Prowl, now go get some recharge before you fall over" Jazz said before leaving the room"

Prowl smiled softly, he was hoping that this wasn't some really good acting done by the family and that the moment he stepped out of line or did something wrong they would punish him as harshly as his previous owners had done. He got onto the berth and for a first time in a long time he fell into recharge with no worries.

Well that was the first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm going to try and update at least once a week but with uni it might end up being once every 2 weeks.

Please review I'd like to know what you guys feel about it so far. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **To serve a lover

**Pairing: **Jazz/Prowl (G1)

**Warnings:** slavery, harsh punishment, slash

**Summary: **Jazz is the young son of 2 nobles in the city Polyhex, a city that still allows slavery. Jazzes fathers feel it's time jazz started to make his own choices but also want someone there to keep him on track and buy him a slave. (on a side note both Jazz and Prowl might be a little ooc)

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers it belongs to Hasbro.**

Jazz was the first to awaken the next day, but not of natural causes something had disturbed his recharge. Whimpering almost the same noise a turbo puppy would make the first day after being taken away from the mother.

Jazz stood from is berth, standing still for a moment trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. He followed the whimpering right to the open door between his and Prowls room. Shocked he quickly walked in to find Prowl tossing and turning on his berth deep in recharge, deep in the hold of a nightmare.

Without thinking jazz ran forward "Prowl, Prowl.. wake up Prowl it's just a nightmare" Jazz said trying to gently pull and sooth Prowl out of recharge.

Prowl sat up quickly, looking around as if confused when he saw Jazz he relaxed. However he started shaking.

"I'm sorry my lord I didn't mean to wake you" Prowl said turning off his optics and flinching away as if expecting to be hit.

Instead Jazz moved to sit on the edge of the berth and sat sill giving Prowl his time to see that he wasn't going to be punished.

Slowly Prowl turned his optics back on and looked at Jazz in confusion "why didn't you hit me my lord?" he questioned

"I'm not going to hit you Prowl and I never will" Jazz said taking Prowls hands and running his thumb over the backs of his hands.

Prowl whimpered in confusion he was not used to such treatment, his previous owner would hit him for coughing at the wrong time. This gentle contact frightened him afraid it might all be a dream and be back on that damp floor of his old home.

Jazz gently tugged on Prowls hands, pulling Prowl onto his lap trying to offer comfort to the poor spark. Jazz couldn't even begin to understand what Prowl had been through to cause both nightmares and reactions like this. All it did however was make Jazz more determined to make Prowl feel safe and feel at home here.

Prowl was shocked and surprised that Jazz had pulled him close and held him in a tight hug. It was so unnatural for Prowl to feel such gentle treatment. He let himself be held it both reassured him and reassured his lord. He felt his racing systems slow down and his muscle cables relax. Jazz was warm it felt nice and he really didn't want it to end.

Prowl sighed softly shifting a little in Jazzes lap. Jazz in turn held Prowl a little tighter not really wanting to let go.

"I suppose we should move" Jazz said after a few moments of silence, slowly moving as Prowl got off his lap.

"I'm really sorry for waking you like that my lord" Prowl said bowing his head in shame.

"Prowl, mech, you have gone through slag even I couldn't begin to understand, to have moments like this is totally normal and I want to help you heal as much as I can" Jazz said putting 2 fingers under Prowls chin and lifting his head so he could look into Prowls optics.

"And to start off with I think we'll take you to the wash rack get you cleaned and get your scratched paint redone" Jazz said flashing Prowl a smile.

Jazz lead Prowl to his private wash racks, gave him a towel and the solvents he needed to wash the grime and loose paint off.

"I'm going to go get the paints we need but I will be right outside when you're finished" Jazz said before walking out of the door leaving it slightly ajar so Prowl didn't feel trapped.

Prowl turned on the shower and turned it to the right temperature, this would be the first time in a long time that he would have a warm shower. He moved slowly under the warm almost hot spray, the feeling of the water dislodging the muck and the grime was almost arousing some of the grime had been stuck in-between his plating for what felt like forever. Prowl sank to his knees and for the first time in years he let everything out and cried.

It didn't take Jazz long to get the right paints for Prowl as he himself was black and white, and the red was easy too as Rhythm had some red on him. Jazz walked through the doors of his room putting the paint cans on his berth side table. He could still hear the shower running and quietly walked to the door to listen. Jazz could hear very soft sobbing, his spark made a painful clench.

"Oh Prowl, we'll get you through this I'll get you through this no matter what" Jazz said sadly, resting his forehead on the door.

Jazz thought it was best to act as if he hadn't heard anything, so he sat on his berth getting the airbrush ready to re-paint prowl.

Jazz heard the door to the wash-room open and looked up to see Prowl finally all clean not a speck of dirt on him. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. Prowl looked magnificent, his doorwings shined in the light and even though his paint was faded and scratched Jazz felt like he could mistake him for a noble.

"Come here Prowl let's get your paint re-done and you can feel a bit better" Jazz said standing up waiting for Prowl to stand in front of him.

"My lord? Shouldn't one of the other workers here re-paint me?" Prowl questioned whilst walking to stand in front of Jazz.

" I would prefer to do your paint myself, so I know it has been done right" Jazz said taking the airbrush in his hand.

It took a good part of the morning to redo Prowls paint job, but when it had been done Jazz had a hard time taking his eyes off Prowl. Jazz felt and odd tug in his spark when he saw Prowl smile when he looked at his paint job in the mirror. The tug both confused and scared Jazz he didn't understand what it could mean as he had never felt anything like that before.

"right I think we should have some energon and after that start the tour" Jazz smiled standing up and walking over to the dispenser and getting two cubes of energon and handing one to Prowl.

"I'm still not used to being able to have more than one cube a day, it will feel good to be back up to 100% energy" Prowl admitted, gently sipping at his energon savouring the taste.

It didn't take them long to finish the cubes and be on their way. Prowl was impressed at the size of the place. However it was the library that impressed Prowl the most the place was huge and must of housed so much knowledge.

Rhythm had walked into the library, as Jazz was watching Prowl scan though some of the data pads on the lower shelf.

"He looks better now that he has had a new coat of paint" Rhythm said quietly standing next to Jazz and watching prowl.

"He had a nightmare last night, he looked so scared when he realised he had woke me up and I think he thought I was going to hit him for it" Jazz said sadly looking up at his father.

Rhythm sighed and ran a gentle soothing servo down his creations back "I was afraid that, that would happen all we can do is show him the kindness he has never felt before" Rhythm said.

Jazz thought about asking his father about the tug on his spark, but thought better to ask later when he wasn't preoccupied with Prowl.

"I'm going to do my best for him, would it be ok if he joined me for my studies?" Jazz asked his father.

"I'm sure that would be fine" Rhythm smiled down at his creation, keeping his servo on the top of Jazzes back.

The tour ended in the gardens sometime early evening, and found them sat on a bench watching Cybertrons sun set. Both had a cube of energon in their hands. Prowl had a soft smile on his lips enjoying the company that Jazz so happily gave.

"you'll be joining me for my studies during the week so I had one of the workers put all that I've done the past few weeks together so you could have read though it" Jazz said giving prowl a data pad.

Prowls face lit up he couldn't believe it he was finally going to have some proper education "oh thank you my lord you don't know what this means to me" Prowl whispered.

A surprise came when Prowl all but leaped forward wrapping his arms around Jazz and resting his forehead on Jazzes shoulder. He realised as soon as he done it he might have angered Jazz, but no he felt a servo rest on the back of his head and the other rub up and down his back.

"You are so very welcome Prowl, you are so very very welcome" Jazz said holding Prowl close.

SURPRISE! And extra chapter in one week, I had a little time to type out and extra chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review it helps me know if I'm going in the right direction.

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **To serve a lover

**Pairing: **Jazz/Prowl (G1)

**Warnings:** slavery, harsh punishment, slash

**Summary: **Jazz is the young son of 2 nobles in the city Polyhex, a city that still allows slavery. Jazzes fathers feel it's time jazz started to make his own choices but also want someone there to keep him on track and buy him a slave. (on a side note both Jazz and Prowl might be a little ooc)

**Disclamer: transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

**Note**: thank you to those of you that have left a review and more thanks go to those who have pointed out some of my grammatical errors (have yourself a cookie).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prowl had now been with Jazz's family for about a week now, he had begun classes with Jazz and even though he only understood parts he was trying hard to keep up.

Jazz however was starting to get a little worried, Prowl had nightmares every night and even though Jazz sat through them with him. Prowl would never talk about them and that couldn't be healthy. Now that Prowl had gotten used to new life he was living now it almost seemed like he had completely forgotten about the past, the only time it came to the surface was though the nightmares.

It was these worries that led Jazz to stand in front of his farther and ask for help.

"Father I'm worried about Prowl" Jazz said flopping down onto the couch in the corner of the room, putting his head in his hands.

"I have seen it myself little one, he acts as if the past never happened, and pushing it aside like that is not good we need to get him to open up and talk about it" Rhythm said walking over to sit beside his son.

"How do we go about doing that, I'm sure the moment I ask him about it he'll find a way to skip around the question" Jazz said putting his face in his hands, watching Prowl suffer hurt him more than anyone realised. Well it hurt Jazz to watch anyone suffer but Prowl was different. Jazz almost took Prowls suffering personally.

Rhythm could feel his spark ache for his son, he knew that Jazz was trying his very best to get Prowl to open up about his past. But this was something that was going to take a lot time. Rhythm gently stroked along Jazz's back to try and sooth some stress.

"We'll think of something, we'll help him get better don't you worry" Rhythm said trying to ease Jazz's worry.

Jazz lent into his father's touch seeking comfort. He knew he would have to leave soon as Prowl would be coming back from his check up soon, but for now he would take as much comfort he could get.

Prowl sat on the edge of his berth, having just returned from his check up with the family's medic, he had a clean bill of health physically but mentally there was still issues apparently. Well that was really of no surprise to Prowl the things he had been though since being stolen and forced into slavery had taken its toll him.

Prowl shivered he really didn't like recalling the past but Jazz looked so willing to help him through it. He was just a slave though…right? Prowl couldn't understand Jazz and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He shivered again everything was coming up again the fear, the confusion and the pain. Prowl whimpered feeling himself slowly being pulled into a memory one he didn't want to remember.

"_YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE WHORE" Lord Blackline shouted pushing Prowl to his knees in the centre of the lords berth room._

_Prowl whimpered he didn't know what he had done wrong, he had cleaned the berth room to his masters wishes. Prowl tensed when he heard the sound of an electro-whip charging up. His doorwings pulled in as close as they could into his body. _

"_I thought I told you to clean everything WHORE that means the washroom too" Blackline shouted slowly bringing his arm up and swiftly bringing it down along with the whip across Prowls back._

_Prowl screamed pain snaking his way it way all over his body. He knew better than to question his master but it got harder and harder to take these beatings. It also felt like lord Blackline was being harsher and harsher each time. Punishing Prowl for silly things such as tripping up or looking at something. _

Jazz had heard the scream from a floor down he recognised that voice.

"PROWL" Jazz shouted breaking into a run. He heard the door to his father's study open but he didn't stop he wanted to get to Prowl no he NEEDED to get to Prowl, this need came further from within, it wasn't just a sense of duty to Prowl. This need came spark deep. And so Jazz ran nothing would stop him getting to Prowl.

Jazz burst through the door to his room, he could hear the whimpering and the crying coming from Prowls room. He quickly made his way to Prowls room, only to find Prowl curled up in the floor crying. Jazz dropped to knees and pulled Prowl into his lap and arms. He recognized that Prowl was reliving a memory and it was very obvious it was a nasty one.

"shhh Prowl shh I'm here, come back to me, it's just a memory" Jazz said stroking Prowls back, he could feel Prowls shaking, but he was slowly calming down.

"That's it, calm down I'm here I will always be here shhh" Jazz whispered pulling Prowl even closer, resting his chin on top of Prowls head gently rocking back and forwards trying to sooth Prowl troubled mind.

"Jazz" prowl whimpered clinging tighter to the body close to his.

"I'm here" Jazz said letting Prowl cling to him. He wasn't about to let go for anything.

The door to Jazzes room burst open and they heard someone making their way to the room, Jazz felt Prowl quiver.

"Jazz what happed" Rhythm asked softly standing in the doorway. He watched his son comfort Prowl and knew what was going on and quickly made his way to Prowls other side gently running a thumb over Prowls cheek wiping away the tears.

"I think we need to get some therapy for him, as next time we might not be here and he might hurt himself, I will find someone, stay help him comfort him he needs you more than anything right now." Rhythm said slowly standing and moving out of the room.

Jazz gathered Prowl into his arms and slowly stood up aiming to lay up on his berth and keep Prowl as close as possible till he was ready to move again, he would not push Prowl for details not now when all he needed was comfort.

"I'm moving you into my room, you will be more comfortable there, and I will get someone to bring some energon you need it" Jazz spoke as if speaking to a scared youngling

Jazz moved slowly afraid that any sudden movements might scare Prowl, once he got to his berth he moved so Prowl lay on his side head resting on Jazz's shoulder. Jazz still stroking up and down Prowls back.

"I'm sorry master I did not want you to see that to see my weakness" Prowl sniffed and softly whimpered.

"I saw no weakness in you Prowl, to have gone through all that and still have the strength to go on, I admire you for that. We will help you through this no matter how long it takes or how much it costs we will put an end to your pain I promise" Jazz soothed.

Jazz heard one of the servants bring the energon he and requested and silently leave. Prowls cooling fans where now slowing down as he calmed down.

"Now prowl sit up so you can drink your energon" Jazz said sitting up and reaching over to get the cube.

Prowl slowly took the cube in his shaking servos, he felt the tear tracks that had crusted onto his cheeks, and he was still visibly shaking he knew he should be ashamed but he couldn't bring himself to be. Jazz offered the comfort Prowl had been yearning after for so long.

Once Prowl finished the cube Jazz took it and put it on his berthside table and pulled a cloth out of his sub-space reaching over and gently wiped away the tear tracks on Prowls face.

"I think when you are feeling a little better I think we should go and do something fun, lift your spirits a little" Jazz said still cleaning Prowls face even though it was clean, enjoying the feeling of Prowl leaning into the touch.

"I'd like that" Prowl said slowly relaxing into the touch thankful to have been found by such a gentle and loving family.

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry (ducks away from tomatoes) I know I said it would be once a week but I fell ill and school got in the way. **

**Please review it makes me happy :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **To serve a lover

**Pairing: **Jazz/Prowl (G1)

**Warnings:** slavery, harsh punishment, slash

**Summary: **Jazz is the young son of 2 nobles in the city Polyhex, a city that still allows slavery. Jazzes fathers feel it's time jazz started to make his own choices but also want someone there to keep him on track and buy him a slave. (on a side note both Jazz and Prowl might be a little ooc)

**Disclamer: transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

**Note:** thank you to those who pointed out my errors in the last chapter, and for being gentle about it. I will try and fix those issues over time, but without a beta it might be a little hard and you might still find some mistakes. Now enough of my excuses, you may all have a cookie for listening to me ramble. Onwards with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Rhythm walked slowly down the halls of his home, on his way to jazz's room. After the distressing events of not so long ago he had some rather good news. Jazz's carrier Mythbeat was on his way home and would be arriving late tomorrow, along with another visitor. Rhythm hoped this news would lighten Jazz's aching spark.

Rhythm stood outside the door to Jazz's room, he knocked a few times and waited for an answer. When he didn't receive one he knocked once again and still no answer. It was so quiet in there, Rhythm wasn't worried though he did want to see how Prowl was doing. He slowly and quietly opened the door, walking into the room. The sight before him put a smile on his lip-plates and warmed him to his very spark.

On one of the plush window seats, in the warm light of Cybertrons setting sun, lay Jazz and Prowl, deep in recharge. Jazz had his back against the wall one arm wrapped around Prowls back, hand resting on Prowls side, fingers even in recharge stroking over the sensitive metal. Almost as if to both remind himself that Prowl was there and to keep the nightmares away from Prowl. Jazz's other hand lay against the side of Prowls helm, keeping it pressed close to his shoulder and neck where it lay comfortably. Jazz's cheek resting against the top of prowls helm.

Prowl lay between Jazz's legs one arm curled against his chest, the other across Jazz's waist. Doorwings in the most relaxed position that Rhythm had ever seen them in, he did however hear the tell-tale sign of stressed systems slowly winding down. Rhythm snapped a Photo before slowly backing out and closing the door, the smile still gracing his faceplate. The news he had could wait till later.

Later that evening, long after the sun had set Jazz started to rouse. He felt Prowls warm body pressed close to his, still deep in recharge. Jazz didn't want to disturb Prowl just yet so he continued to remain as still as possible, taking in the sight of Prowls relaxed form. There was a slight chill in the air and not wanting Prowl to get sick Jazz moving as slow as he could pulled the blanket out from behind him and softly placed it over Prowl. He felt and saw Prowl curl up a little more under the warmth the blanket brought him. A soft smile fell across Jazz's lips as he let himself drift off into a light recharge.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

To say Prowl was confused would be an understatement, though through his confusion he felt an odd warm happiness he had never experienced as he watched Jazz dance in the gardens after receiving some news that Prowl had yet to hear.

"Jazz, my lord might I inquire as to what has made you so happy" Prowl said, sat on one of the benches, when all of a sudden he had a giggling mass straddling his thighs.

"My carrier is coming home, I haven't seen him in ages, oh I can't wait for you to meet him" Jazz almost squealed, nuzzling his face into Prowls neck.

Prowl remained still, a little nervous about being so close but enjoying it. He felt his spark pull in his chest again. He wondered what it meant. Maybe he should go to Rhythm ask him, he should know. Though for now he would enjoy the closeness.

"So when will he be home" Prowl asked not sure what to do with his hands so he just kept them at his sides.

"My carrier..Mythbeat will be home later this evening, oh Prowl I'm so happy I've missed him so much" Jazz said slowly pulling away.

Watching from the distance Rhythm couldn't believe the change in Prowl in such a short time, but Jazz did that to people. He was so glad he had managed to find Prowl so quickly and get him out of that pit.

"Prowl is showing remarkable results when It comes to interaction with jazz and others, however I still worry for his mental state. I trust you have found a therapist that you approve of my lord" Silvermine Rhythms closest friend and the first slave they had ever 'freed' said after walking up beside the lord.

"I have Slivermine the sessions start next week, I worry too after yesterday the pain I saw in his optics it was haunting. I will do everything in my power to help him" Rhythm answered his friend.

"Have you told Jazz about the other visitor?" Slivermine asked.

"Not yet, it is a big thing and I'd rather not make them both on edge, it means so much more to see them both relaxed and happy, so I will wait till Mythbeat is home to talk to Jazz about it so he may pass it onto Prowl" Rhythm said with a soft smile still watching the two young ones sit close and talk to one another.

"I understand, it's refreshing to see lord Jazz so happy I feared he was getting lonely" Silvermine said smiling as he watched the happiness cross Rhythms faceplate.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

Prowl run the paintbrush slowly and gently over jazz's chest getting him ready to go to dinner with his carrier and sire. Suddenly he felt Jazz's hand cup his cheek lifting his face up.

"You've painted me enough now it's your turn, as you will be joining in the dinner tonight" Jazz said taking the paintbrush from prowl and putting it in a bowl of water.

"But..but J-Jazz it's not my place" Prowl stuttered.

"Nonsense, I want you there and my carrier wants to meet you. So please come with me" Jazz said giving Prowl the choice, but feeling relief and happiness when Prowl nodded his head.

Jazz guided prowl into a sitting position and got to work on his paint. Neither of them realising that there was someone else that would be at the dinner, someone that would play a very important part in Prowl and jazz's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ohh I wonder who the guest could be, anyone want to take a guess? And what about the therapist any guesses there?

Again I thank those of you that have helped me with my grammar, I'm hoping it was a little better this time. I'm sorry it was so short I will start to make them longer again now that I know where this story will be going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **To serve a lover

**Pairing: **Jazz/Prowl (G1)

**Warnings:** slavery, harsh punishment, slash

**Summary: **Jazz is the young son of 2 nobles in the city Polyhex, a city that still allows slavery. Jazzes fathers feel it's time jazz started to make his own choices but also want someone there to keep him on track and buy him a slave. (on a side note both Jazz and Prowl might be a little ooc)

**Disclamer: transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

Prowl stood in the window of the dining room, looking out over Polyhex. It was a beautiful city, however Prowl had only ever heard stories, seen it in a photo or out of the window. He had never walked through the city as his previous owners never let him leave the grounds or sometimes even their rooms. Prowl understood that Jazz's family didn't want him to go out either as the city was not safe for him or any of the other servants that lived in the house for that matter.

Prowl felt rather than saw Jazz walk up behind him, thanks to his doorwings being so sensitive. Usually the closeness of another mech would make him flinch but not Jazz, whenever Jazz stood close all Prowl wanted to do was to push close and let the feeling of safety surround him. Prowls doorwings shivered slightly and he let out a soft sigh. He still wasn't used to this life but it worried him that at some point it would be torn away from him and that he would be back under the electro-whip held by Blackline.

"Something wrong Prowl?" Jazz asked moving just a little closer.

"Not really, just still getting used to living here. I keep thinking that it's all a dream and that I'll wake up on the cold floor of my master's room" Prowl said shivering, but the shivering stopped when Jazz's hand went to the small of Prowls back stroking softly.

"You're safe here and you always will be" Jazz said softly still keeping his hand on Prowls back.

The door to the dining room opened, Rhythm and Mythbeat walked in chatting quietly. However both Jazz and Prowl were so focused on one another they didn't hear the bonded pair walk in.

"They are quite adorable together" Mythbeat said softly as to not disturb Jazz and Prowl, slipping his hand into Rhythm's.

Jazz still stood close to Prowl as he could feel the stress seeping from every seam in Prowls body. Soon he moved to stand behind Prowl between his doorwings, pressed close and wrapped his arms around Prowls waist. As Jazz was about a head taller than Prowl he used this to his advantage and rested his chin on the top of Prowls helm. Soon he felt Prowls body relax and let himself smile a bit.

"It's a shame we must disturb them, they look so comfortable together" Rhythm said stroking the back of his mates hand with his thumb. It had been such a long time since they had seen one another its felt so good to have his mate so close again. His spark was almost singing.

Slowly Mythbeat walked up to Jazz and Prowl, softly placing a hand on Jazz's shoulder to get his attention. Jazz jumped a little when he felt the hand on his shoulder. Slowly he uncurled his arms from around Prowls waist and turned around. When he saw who it was he all but jumped into his carriers arms.

"CARRIER" Jazz shouted giggling madly and snuggling close to Mythbeat.

Prowl watched closely, a soft yearning filled his spark as he never knew his carrier or his sire he was stolen away shortly after he was sparked, stolen right from under his family's nose at the hospital.

Rhythm watched the sad expression fill Prowls face as he watched Jazz and his carrier interact, he moved to stand at Prowls side he had read the file that his medic on the estate had given him so he knew all that Prowl had spoken about to the medic when he was asked. He knew from just reading that file how much his family would strive to make Prowl feel like he had a family.

"I'm not sure what kind of energon you are used to Prowl, and because we have an important guest the energon will be a little different than you're used to" Rhythm said not taking his eyes off his son and mate.

"I am willing to try, but will low grade be available if I can't set the kind being served tonight" Prowl asked looking up at Rhythm.

"Don't worry Prowl if you need low grade I will send for Silvermine and he will bring some to you" Rhythm said smiling softly.

Soon the door was opening again and in walked a convoy sized mech his red and blue armour sparkled in the light of the room making him look like Primus himself.

"Isn't that the new Lord Prime" Prowl said shocked not being able to pull his optics away from the massive mech.

"Yes it is, he has taken a keen interest in you since my mate talked about you in a conversation, he wants to make having slaves totally illegal under Cybertrons law. He wants all mechs and femmes to be able to choose their own path and you can't do that when there's slavery still about" Rhythm said, nodding his head when the Prime looked his way.

Prowl was still in shock, to see the lord Prime was a privilege. Prowl had only heard a little bit of the new Prime that took over after Sentinel died of old age. The Prime was a beautifully elegant mech, even though he was one of the largest classes on cybertron. He watched as the Prime slowly made his way towards where Prowl was standing. Prowl wanted to back away, wanted to run away. The Prime was the same class mech Blackline was and it made him nervous. He knew the power behind those arms, his doorwings twitched remembering the pain when they were torn from his back as punishment.

Before Prowl could react though the Prime was standing in front of him, not giving him enough time to react. The Prime was talking to Rhythm but Prowl couldn't hear anything they were saying.

"Hello you must be Prowl?" the Prime asked turning his attention to Prowl.

"Y-y-yes i-it is L-Lord Prime" stuttered Prowl trying really hard to keep optic contact with the Prime.

"Oh please little one there's no need to be so jittery around me I promise I mean no harm, and please call me Optimus I still haven't gotten used to being called Prime yet" Optimus said kneeling down on one knee in front of Prowl and giving a little wink at the last part trying to ease Prowls nervousness.

"I'm sorry it's just a lot has been happening lately it's a lot to take in, and you're the lord prime I don't want to be disrespectful" Prowl said bowing his head slightly.

Jazz watched from his carrier's side, watching as Optimus put two fingers under his chin to make eye contact. Jazz didn't like to watch others comfort or even touch Prowl he felt like that fell down to him, it was his job Prowl was his responsibility. His to comfort and hold when something made him nervous or he had a nightmare.

Mythbeat could see that the Primes closeness to Prowl was making Jazz tense and couldn't help but smile at Jazz's protective behaviour.

"Easy Jazz he's just trying to make Prowl less tense around him as he will be sing a lot of our Prime" Mythbeat said.

"I know, I don't mean it and I can't help it, Prowl has somehow wiggled his way into my spark" Jazz said softly.

"I know you mean nothing by it sweetspark, come let's get seated for dinner" Mythbeat said leading Jazz to the table making sure there was an empty seat for Prowl.

Not long after that they were all seated at the table, Jazz's servo resting on Prowls thigh under the table. Suddenly energon was put in front of everyone. Prowl looked at the new form of energon. He watched as it wobbled on his plate and it looked rather rich and Prowl wasn't sure if he could eat it.

"Um if you don't mind me saying I think this might be a little too rich for me would you mind if I had some low grade instead" Prowl said looking up at Rhythm.

"I have already sent for some when I saw your reaction to the energon jelly" Rhythm said with a slight smile.

Once Prowl had gotten his low grade energon the small talk started.

"So Optimus how is your mate?" Mythbeat asked looking up from his dinner.

"Ironhide will be joining us tomorrow he wanted to see Polyhex first" Prime said smiling softly.

Optimus looked around the table he had been so worried about Prowl when he had first heard about him from Mythbeat. What he would like to do is get Prowl on his own so he could talk to him and see if he could get names of his previous owners. Not that it would help much unless it was one of the mechs that sat in the council, as the law stated any council mech was not allowed to own a slave.

"Prowl, Rhythm said that you enjoy chess I would like it if you joined me for a game tomorrow in the gardens, give Jazz some time with his carrier" Optimus asked looking from Jazz to Prowl.

"I would like that Lord Prime" Prowl said bowing his head in respect.

"Good I will meet you in the gardens tomorrow morning then" Prime said. Soon the small talk began again and the mood in the room became light.

* * *

Ricochet could no longer stand watching the sickening sight of his family looking after that _slave_. Ricochet had disowned his family when they started to free the slaves, he felt that once a slave became a slave they should stay that way. He silently left the estate and started to head back to his employer. Said employer had shown a lot of interest in Prowl but was too slow to buy Prowl from the markets.

Ricochet couldn't help but think that Prowl was an attractive mech, but would look more attractive spread under him, his spike buried deep in Prowl valve letting out moans as he thrust roughly into him. It sent a shiver down his spinal strut. Perhaps he would be allowed a reward for helping his employer.

"Lord Shockwave there has been a development with Prowl" Ricochet said kneeling before the Lord.

"Oh has there now, is it something I should be worried about, something that might stop me from getting my prize" Shockwaves deep and dark voice made the room tremble. He stood slowly and moved to stand in front of Ricochet.

"It seems the Prime has gotten involved" Ricochet said not looking at the purple mech in the optic.

"That meddling Prime will not stop me from getting Prowl, he will be **MINE**" Shockwave moved away and sat back down in front of the monitors he had been watching previously.

"Keep watching them and come back to me if anything else comes up" ordered Shockwave.

"Yes my Lord" Ricochet got off the floor and left the room. The thought of Prowl had made him hot he needed some kind of relief so he set out to find a pleasure bot.

"you will be mine Prowl, you will bend to my will and when you do I shall use you however I want to" Shockwave said darkly a slight sinister chuckle leaving him as he leant back in his chair.

* * *

Well I hope that was up to your expectations, I had to restart it a few times before I was happy with it.

Review? They make me happy

Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **To serve a lover

**Pairing: **Jazz/Prowl (G1)

**Warnings:** slavery, harsh punishment, slash

**Summary: **Jazz is the young son of 2 nobles in the city Polyhex, a city that still allows slavery. Jazzes fathers feel it's time jazz started to make his own choices but also want someone there to keep him on track and buy him a slave. (on a side note both Jazz and Prowl might be a little ooc)

**Disclamer: transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

Optimus sat across from Prowl, watching him try to figure out his next move. The chess game was close to an end and Prowl was trying to figure out a way to turn the game in his favour, but sadly it looked like Prowl had lost this game. Said chess game had taken most of the morning the control had swapped between the two mechs but as Prowl made his move he knew he had lost.

"Checkmate" Optimus said making the last move. "That was a good game Prowl, you were so very close to winning, keep practicing and maybe one day you will"

"Thank you lord Prime, I really enjoyed that game it was a challenge and I like a challenge" Prowl said softly taking a sip from his low grade. His doorwings shifted a little they felt uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong with your doorwings Prowl you keep moving them" Prime asked concerned.

"They have been aching a lot lately" Prowl admitted.

"My personal medic will be here this afternoon, perhaps he should take a look" Prime said, really just thinking out loud. Ratchet will more than likely want to check Prowl over anyways.

"Would be nice to have the ache gone" Prowl said, the ache was making it hard for Prowl to get comfortable at night.

"I'll tell him when he comes with Ironhide this afternoon" Optimus said starting to clear away the chess set.

Prowl smiled softly, he would admit that meeting the Prime in the beginning was scary, he was a big mech and was very important. So to sit here with him having just played chess and having a casual conversation made him feel humble. Prowl looked over at Optimus, he was the right mech for the job, he had a soft spark when he needed it but would more than likely also get angry for all the right reasons.

* * *

Ricochet felt sick to his tanks as he watched the Prime with Prowl. The slave should be on his knees in front of a Prime not sat on the same level and most of all **NOT** playing chess. If Shockwave didn't put Prowl in his place Ricochet certainly would, and he would enjoy it too.

~ Ricochet come back to base I think it's time to start the plan~ Shockwaves voice came over his comm.

~On my way~ he replied, Ricochet took one more look at Prowl a smirk forming.

'Soon little slave, soon you'll be back where you belong' thought Ricochet silently laughing to himself.

* * *

Prowl sat in the window seat of Jazz's room reading though some study notes, when he heard the door to the room slam open it made him cringe and cower.

"HOW COULD THEY DO THIS JUST ACCEPT HUM BACK WITH OPEN ARMS AFTER WHAT HE DID!" Jazz shouted angrily only stopping when he saw Prowl whimpering and shivering curled up on the floor, protecting his more delicate parts.

"Oh Prowl..Prowl sweetspark I didn't meant to scare you I'm so sorry, come here" Jazz said sitting beside Prowl and pulling him into his lap. Tightly wrapping his arms around Prowl to try and sooth him.

"shh, shh I'm sorry you're safe" Jazz's soothing was working Prowls whimpers were becoming less and his shivering had all but stopped.

They stayed like that for a while, long after Prowls whimpers had stopped. Both felt too comfortable to move, Prowl had wrapped his arms loosely around Jazz's waist and half in recharge.

"Jazz?" a soft voice questioned, Jazz relaxed his body it wasn't his creator or sire. The prime quietly walked over and kneeled in front of the cuddling pair.

"He doing ok" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, I scared him with my shouting, didn't mean to" Jazz said slightly ashamed.

"Ratchet is here to check on Prowls doorwings if you don't mind carrying him, he looks a little tired" Optimus said standing again.

Jazz moved Prowl so he could easily stand and carry him.

"humm, Jazz" Prowl asked sleepily.

"Relax Prowl just taking you to see the Primes medic, why didn't you tell me about your doorwings hurting?" Jazz asked softly

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want to bother you with it as it didn't seem important at the time" Prowl said shifting a little further into Jazz's warmth.

Prime listened closely to the two walking only a few steps ahead of them. Hearing the news that Jazz's older brother had returned shocked him a little from the information he had gotten on Ricochet both from Mythbeat and from other sources Ricochet's sudden turn around to wanting to free slaves felt wrong to him.

Opening the door to the houses med-bay, well it was less a med-bay and more a doctor's office. "Ratchet I have brought you your patient for this afternoon, however he seems to be a little sleepy" Prime said a little humour trickling into his words. Optimus stepped out of the way and moved over to Ironhide who was sat on a chair by the window.

"Right well put him on the berth there and let's have a look at those wings" Ratchet said moving away from the desk in the centre of the room.

Jazz moved slowly he knew Prowl was awake but didn't want to move him around too much. He set Prowl softly on the berth.

"Hey Prowl, you need to wake up love" Jazz softly nudged Prowl awake. The adorable sleepy look Prowl gave him made Jazz want to scoop him up and take him back to his room. However he knew that Prowl needed to have his doorwings looked at.

"Right now that you're seated, I'm Ratchet Primes personal medic he told me your doorwings where bothering you, let's take a look" Ratchet said slowly moving behind Prowl.

By the window Prime and Ironhide were watching, Ironhide had moved from the seat so his mate could sit down. The Prime could feel the distress at knowing what had happened to Prowl roll of Ironhide, so he placed a hand at the base of Ironides back and stroked gently.

"How anyone could hurt another Cybertronian, and I thought the pit fighting in Kaon was bad. But at least the gladiators are willing but slaves they have no way to protect themselves" Ironhide said softly, watching as Prowl interacted with Ratchet and Jazz.

"I know it's sad he had to go through that, but now we must help him recover. Smokescreen will be here soon and Prowl can start on the road to mental recovery, as I think Jazz has the emotional recovery handled and Ratchet will now want to oversee his physical recovery." Optimus said still softly stroking Ironhides back, he was glad that the distress Ironhide had been feeling gradually fading away.

"I feel we need to have a meeting with Mythbeat and Rhythm about Ricochet's sudden return, I feel like something is up" Ironhide said.

"I will arrange a meeting for tomorrow, as I too believe something is going on" Optimus answered.

* * *

Ricochet sat on his berth he could still feel the joy running though his lines, Jazz's reaction to his return was fantastic. Now though he couldn't wait till he met Prowl and then to get him alone, he was sure Shockwave wouldn't mind him having one interface with Prowl.

From just watching Prowl at a distance, Ricochet could tell he would be a good frag willing or not. Oh it would be fun to just pin him down and take him like a common pleasure bot. He was a little upset that he wouldn't have more time with Prowl it would be fun to play with him a little maybe film it and send it to Jazz.

Ricochet leaned back against the back of the bed, his panel sliding aside. His spike shifting from its housing, hardening quickly to the thought of Prowls whimpers. Ricochet stroked his spike slowly feeling the pleasure slowly building up. Still the thought of Prowl driving him on. His strokes became faster and faster he was so close to overload.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door, his fantasy and his overload ripped from him.

"Brother? Do you have a minuet I would like to talk?" Ricochet heard Jazz ask through the door. He quickly put away his spike and shut his panel.

"Sure come on in" Ricochet said moving to sit on the edge of his berth.

The door slowly opened and Jazz's head peeking in with a soft smile on his face.

"Ricochet I want to apologize for my reaction earlier, I was surprised and my reaction was uncalled for. I want to start again, try and be brothers again like we used to be when we were young." Jazz said sitting on the berth next to Ricochet looking down at his peds.

Ricochet couldn't believe his luck now he could play with his brother's emotions too. He placed a hand in Jazz's shoulder and squeezed.

"I want that very much" Ricochet answered.

Jazz reached up and held on to Ricochet's hand smiling softly. Jazz got up and walked to the door.

"Thank you" Jazz said before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"No, thank you Jazz" Ricochet said an evil smile on his face. Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait I was really busy with school and work experience.

Hope you enjoyed!

Till next time!


End file.
